


lost for you to find

by writergirl8



Series: 30 Minute Fics [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Family, Fluff, Married!Stydia, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, there may or may not be a smol bean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writergirl8/pseuds/writergirl8
Summary: I was lost for you to findAnd now I'm yours and you are mineEverything changes.(She closes her eyes, letting her husband’s words wash over her as their daughter lies in her arms, warm and sweet and perfect.)





	lost for you to find

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 30 minutes because I had a crazy day and needed to fill my soul with some Stydia before bed. I'm posting it in case anybody else needs to fill their soul with some stydia too. 
> 
> Guys I like... I love them so much. 
> 
> Anyways. The title is from Everything Changes from the musical Waitress. 20k fic coming within the next few days if that's your kinda thing. Hang in there! 
> 
> PS: This fic was written per the request of itsalwayslydia/agingerrachel. Girl, I love our Addie almost as much as I love you. 
> 
>  
> 
> -Rachel/rongasm/writergirl8

Lydia isn't sure what she had been expecting when she woke up in the hospital.

Maybe she had been expecting to be surrounded by the dark, quiet of the halls on a night that isn't too busy. Maybe she had been expecting several worried faces staring down at hers, insistently checking to see her level of wellness. Or perhaps she had been expecting to be alone, isolated in a small, dim room, the only noise coming from outside her door.

Instead, she wakes up to Stiles Stilinski breathing too loudly.

He's perched in the armchair next to her bed, his eyes rimmed with red. He looks  _exhausted_ , but settled. At first, he doesn't notice that she's awake, and Lydia notes with some amusement that this may be the first time in their lives that Stiles' head hasn't snapped up as soon as she's entered a room, always so eager to look at her.

In normal circumstances, she might actually be offended by the change in behavioral patterns, but this isn't a normal circumstance. This is an exceptional circumstance, and Stiles has more important things to look at right now.

Like, for example, their baby.

When Lydia had finally succumbed to exhaustion a few hours ago, Addie had been sleepily adjusting to this version of life, with its bright lights and loud noises and the feeling of being held. Now that she's awake, it seems that Addie is still worn out. She's lying still in Stiles' arms, her head tilted towards the warmth of his body. And Stiles, for his part, is as still as the baby. He gazes down at her like he's lost, or maybe like he's finally been  _found_ — he's staring at their baby like he can't quite believe she's real.

Honestly, Lydia understands the sentiment.

"You got the red hair you wanted."

Her voice is croaky when she speaks, aching with exhaustion, with the effort to not scream too loud. Stiles' eyes flick up to hers, a little startled, as though he'd forgotten that there was anybody else in the world aside from himself and Addie.

"She's…" He shakes his head, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallows. "I got everything. Everything I wanted."

Unbidden, tears begin to creep into Lydia's eyes that match the unshed ones in Stiles'. She's sore and exhausted and overly emotional, but she's watching her husband's hand rest on their child's stomach, watching it move up and down with the breaths of the human that they had created together. She is so  _small_ , so safe.

"Hey, hey," Stiles says, noticing the way Lydia's throat is working. He stands up, carefully lowering Addie into the makeshift crib next to Lydia's bed. In a moment, he's by her side, cool hands smoothing hair back from her forehead as he peers down at her with obvious concern. "You okay, Lyds?"

She nods.

"No, I am, I just…." She laughs; a little shaky, a little watery. He kisses her forehead. "You seem… I…" It's not possible to say what she wants to say when she's this exhausted, this sore, this emotional. But the days that are about to come are going to be even more stressful and overwhelming and unknown than this one had been. So she speaks. "I've always wanted to hear you say that."

He sits on the bed with her, hands ghosting over her cheeks as though he's checking to make sure she's really there, really solidly in front of him.

"I've felt that way since you married me. Everything else you've given me is just… like, legitimately the most incredible bonus a guy could ask for."

The silly, stupid way her whole soul fills up with love at that is the exact reason why that bare minimum hadn't felt like it was enough.

"But it's… it's more than me," she tries to explain, struggling to find the words. Lydia wracks her brain, running through sentences like fingers dancing through a card catalogue, shifting and searching. "Stiles. I have always wanted to give you a family."

He opens his mouth to speak, but Lydia shakes her head, cutting him off.

"No. I know that I'm your family, and your dad, and Scott. But I also know that there's this part of you that's felt like it's been  _missing_ since you lost your mom… and we can't replace her, and I know that, I  _do_ , but I think a part of me has always wanted to give you something real, this… this unit of people that you missed out on. It's why I took your last name. It's why I was never the one panicking during this pregnancy. Because I knew, I  _know_  she's going to be amazing. She's going to be so loved." She takes Stiles' hand where it rests on her cheek and kisses the flat of his palm. "Stiles. You are the best family anyone could ever ask for."

He leans down to kiss her chastely on the lips, then rests his forehead against hers, staying with her for a moment.

"I love you," Stiles whispers to Lydia. "I love you so much."

She takes his face in hand and is about to kiss him again when a small, wheezing cry erupts from the crib next to the bed. Stiles quickly kisses Lydia on the forehead before he stands up and picks up Addie, hoisting her small, wiggling body into his arms. Lydia sits up on her elbows, eager, as he brings Addie back over to the bed, whispering platitudes to her as he bounces her lightly.

"You wanna see mama?" asks Stiles, voice quiet and sing-songy. "'Cause I  _know_ mama wants to see you."

He settles Addie into Lydia's arms and she is greeted with the sight of two big, beautiful brown eyes, staring up at her in awe.

"Hi, baby," whispers Lydia. "Hi."

She'd held her and nursed her right after she'd given birth, but she feels more clarity in her heart now, and that's why it picks up speed as she looks at the baby which had been her constant companion for these last forty-eight weeks.

"She looks like you."

"She's got your eyes," counters Lydia.

"She's got  _your_ hair."

"I'm not sure which side she'll get the freckles from, but those are almost a certainty, unfortunately."

Stiles laughs as he fishes into his pocket and pulls out his phone, raising it to snap a picture.

"Stop complaining," he instructs when Lydia opens her mouth to protest. "I wanna remember this when I'm dead. I want a picture of you holding our baby projected onto my gravestone." He pauses, thinking for a minute. "If time travel was real, I could send it to my younger self. But… would I?"

"I don't think you get to tell me to stop complaining when I just gave birth to your child," muses Lydia.

"Which you wouldn't have been able to do without my push playlist, so, like. I should get at least ninety-percent of the credit here."

Lydia groans at him, and Stiles looks pleased with himself. Below her, Addie turns her mouth towards Lydia's finger, rooting. Quickly, Lydia undoes the snaps on her hospital gown and lightly rubs her hand in circles across Addie's back as she waits for her to latch.

"We'll get it," she murmurs, waiting patiently until the little girl finally finds her mother's nipple. "See? So smart already." Carefully, she strokes her finger down Addie's cheek again, reverential. "Hello," whispers Lydia. "I know you."

A glance up at Stiles shows her that he's staring at the two of them together, dumbstruck, his hands hanging limply at his sides.

"I…" Now that she looks at him closely, he seems almost as tired as she feels, searching for words. "Lydia. Thank you."

She closes her eyes, letting her husband's words wash over her as their daughter lies in her arms, warm and sweet and  _perfect_.

"Are you going to come snuggle?" asks Lydia knowingly.

He moves closer, and she gingerly moves over until there's just enough room for Stiles to curl his body around her on the hospital bed. He kicks his shoes to the floor and props his chin in his hand where it lies on the pillow. Together, they watch Addie.

"So what now?" Stiles' voice cracks as he speaks. "What happens now?"

Lydia leans back against him, closing her eyes once more, suddenly sleepy again at the feeling of Stiles' body curled around hers.

"So now," she begins, not knowing how the sentence is going to end. "Now all of us have each other. For the rest of our lives."

**Author's Note:**

> <3 Be well, guys. Enjoy the series finale if it is possible to enjoy truly shitty television.


End file.
